Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorías 10 Star Wars
by Izbet46
Summary: Luck, Han Solo y Chewbacca van a reunirse con la Princesa Leia, cuando se encuentran con varios cazas imperiales, escapando de ellos pasan demasiado cerca de un hoyo negro, y todos son absorbidos. En el universo de Dragon Ball, los perseguidos y perseguidores llegan al tercer planeta de un sistema con un sol amarillo.


12

Piccolo: La forma de despedirse de ese hombre era muy rara.

Izbet: Eso de decir "la fuerza éste contigo" siempre me llamó la atención.

RECUERDO

Luck, Han Solo y Chewbacca van a reunirse con la Princesa Leia, cuando se encuentran con varios cazas imperiales, escapando de ellos pasan demasiado cerca de un hoyo negro, y todos son absorbidos. En el universo de Dragon Ball, los perseguidos y perseguidores llegan al tercer planeta de un sistema con un sol amarillo.

En el Templo Sagrado, Piccolo (que hace pocos meses dejó de ser humano) y Dende sienten la presencia de varios ki que aparecen de la nada muy cerca de la Tierra, el guerrero namekuseijin se dirige hacia ellos, que ya están en la atmósfera terrestre, encuentra una gran nave que es seguida por varias pequeñas, la energía de todos los desconocidos es normal por el momento. Se le unen Gohan, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks, los disparos que hacen los pilotos pueden dañar a algunas de las ciudades que están en su camino, por lo que doblan los cañones, solo logran que la nave mayor y uno de sus atacantes bajan en el Templo, los demás escapan.

Todos los extranjeros de la nave perseguida bajan con mucho cuidado, para conversar con los que esperan en la plataforma del Templo.

Han: Hola amigos... - sonrisa nerviosa.

Piccolo: Hola - serio, con los brazos cruzados.

Han: ¿Qué lugar es este?

Piccolo: El templo de Kami Sama.

En ese momento llega la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, en los brazos de Izbet.

Bulma: Hola.

Gohan: ¿Por qué vinieron? - les dice preocupado.

Bulma: Algo se alcanzó a ver en televisión y me llamó la atención la tecnología de estas naves, se ve interesante, pero Vegeta y Trunks no quisieron traerme.

Luck: Disculpen ¿Cómo se llama este planeta?

Dende: Tierra.

Han: No lo ubico, pasamos por un agujero negro, creo que estamos en otro universo.

Izbet: Alto ¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasa exactamente? - Kami Sama habla con ella mientras todos los demás están distraídos en sus pensamientos.

Bulma: Me pregunto quiénes son los buenos y quiénes los malos - dice en voz alta.

En ese momento el soldado imperial llega cerca de ellos como si viera el entorno, para rápidamente tomar a la mujer ciega del cuello, amenaza con dispararle en la cabeza si no entregan sus armas y se rinden, Luck, Han y Chewie las dejan caer y levantan las manos, pero cuando miran a los demás tan relajados se preocupan.

Luck: ¿Por qué no hacen lo que dijo? No está bromeando, matará a su amiga - nervioso.

Piccolo: No es ella quien está en peligro - sigue serio.

La mujer se suelta sin ningún esfuerzo, toma el arma con una mano y la dobla como si fuera de papel.

Izbet: Niños... ¿Pueden ayudar a esta damisela en peligro, por favor? - dice con sorna.

Los pequeños se encargan del soldado.

Han: No puedo creer la fuerza que tienen... - asombrado.

Vegeta: hummm... son solo niños.

Bulma: Luego de esto creo que ya sabemos a quienes debemos ayudar.

Luck: Dirigiéndose a la medio demonio - ¿Eres ciega?

Izbet: Sí.

Luck: Te manejas muy bien... - siguen conversando.

En otro lado del Templo.

Bulma: dice mientras sujeta su barbilla con una mano - si vinieron a través de un hoyo negro, debo poder hacer algo para que se reproduzca el fenómeno y volverlos a su universo. He estudiado esas teorías, no debe ser difícil para mí.

Han: ¿De verdad puede ayudarnos a volver a casa? Veo que además de hermosa es inteligente - le da un beso en la mano.

Bulma: Qué hombre más galante - ríe alagada.

Vegeta: se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura - me voy a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, esto no amerita la presencia del Príncipe de los Sayayines - le da una mirada de odio a Han y se va volando.

Han: Él es...

Bulma: Mi esposo.

Han: Lo lamento dama, no quise incomodar a su marido.

Bulma: No te preocupes ¿Puedo ver el interior de tu nave? - curiosa.

Han: Por supuesto, yo seré su guía - le da la mano, entran con cuidado para que la mujer no se caiga.

Mientras eso pasa la otra pareja conversa muy animados.

Luck: ¿Cómo hacen para volar?

Izbet: Si sabes manejar tu ki, eso no es nada.

Luck: Que maleducado, disculpe, no me presente, soy Luke Skywalker, es un gusto señorita.

Izbey: Izbet Supay, el gusto es mío, dime Iz.

Chewacca: Grrrrggrrr...

Izbet: Otro grandote... - mira para arriba guiada por el sonido - no creí que hubiera alguien tan alto como Piccolo...

Han: saliendo con la científica del brazo, de la nave - se llama Chewacca.

Bulma: Y tiene todo el pelo que le falta a Piccolo y a Dende... jajajajaja

Chewacca: Grrrrrr...

Izbet: Con esa boquita besas a tu madre... - en tono irónico.

Chewacca: Grrr...ggggrrr... ggrr...

Izbet: Mejor no lo intentes, sino te depilo con cera caliente... - riendo.

Han: ¿También entiendes a Chewie? - asombrado.

Izbet: No es difícil si pones atención.

Dende: Hay que buscar a los pilotos que escaparon - preocupado - pueden causar problemas a los humanos.

Trunks: ¿Puedo ir mamá?

Bulma: Bueno ¿Gohan, puedes ir con él?

Gohan: Por supuesto, vamos Goten - se van los tres.

Han: Pensé que era su hermano menor, usted es muy joven para ser su madre - le sonríe de lado.

Bulma: Jiijiji.

Piccolo: Izbet, vamos nosotros también - muy serio.

Izbet: No quisiera dejar a Luck solo...

Bulma: Ten - hace funcionar una cápsula, aparece un avión - supongo que eres piloto.

Luck: El mejor de todos - sonríe orgulloso.

Piccolo: Y el más modesto... hummmm... - dice molesto.

Izbet: No le hagas caso ¿Puedes manejar los controles?

Luck: una vez que sube y ve un rato el panel - Por supuesto.

Izbet: Síguenos...

Luck: Espera, hay dos asientos ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para que sigamos conversando?

Izbet: Bueno - le dice a Piccolo - vamos detrás tuyo.

El namekuseijin no responde nada, pero se nota que está enojado. Mientras dentro del avión siguen hablando sobre el ki y la fuerza.

Izbet: Son muy parecidas, pero no iguales.

Luck: De verdad es extraña la fuerza en ustedes, aunque recién estoy aprendiendo a sentirlo.

En algunos detecte que estuvieron en el lado oscuro, pero lograron volver a la luz, en otros distingo sólo claridad, pero en el caso de quien nos guía y tú no logro descifrarlos, es como si su fuerza fuera clara y oscura al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto una raza así, además que el hombre y la mujer sean tan diferentes físicamente entre sí.

Izbet: No somos de la misma raza, él es del Planeta Namek (le explica lo de esa raza), yo ni siquiera tengo, soy mestiza.

Luck: ¿Y él es tu...?

Izbet: Mi mejor amigo, y mi maestro, me enseña a manejar mi ki, mira - hace aparecer sus alas negras...

Luck: Que diablos... - asombrado.

Izbet: Soy hija de un ser que podría considerarse como ángel, y de un demonio de otro universo - le sonríe.

Logran dar con uno de los fugados, no le costó a Piccolo detenerlo y llevarlo con su nave al Templo. Los demás detuvieron a los dos que faltaban.

Izbet: ¿Cuánto demorarás en preparar todo para que regresen a su universo?

Bulma: Como 15 días, poco más, poco menos.

Izbet: Luck ¿Quieres conocer mi mundo?

Luck: Claro.

Izbet: Te vengo a buscar temprano - se despiden de beso en la mejilla.

Luck: Gracias - contento.

Izbet: hacia los demás - hasta mañana.

Al otro día bajan en la nave que le presto la científica, en tierra usan el auto de la mujer ciega, esa noche ambos vuelven al templo.

Han: ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?

Luck: Es un mundo increíble, me gustó mucho.

Izbet: Han ¿Necesitarás a Luck estos días?

Han: No - sonrisa maliciosa - para nada.

Izbet: hacía el joven jedi - te parece que mañana vamos a la montaña, hay unos lugares muy entretenidos que me gustaría mostrarte.

Luck: Bueno.

Izbet: hacia el namekuseijin - nos vemos.

Esa mañana luego que se van.

Han: Se llevan muy bien - pensativo - ¿Ella está sola... soltera?

Bulma: Sí... ¿Piensas qué...?

Han: Anoche el muchacho no dejó de suspirar cuando trataba de dormir - sonríe de lado.

Bulma: ...ella es cariñosa y atenta con quien le cae bien, pero de allí a... - recuerda que hace poco la mujer ciega le confesó que está enamorada de Piccolo... decide que ayudará en lo que pueda al joven del otro universo, con algo de suerte su amiga olvidará ese amor imposible.

El namekuseijin que está meditando cerca escucha todo. Por dentro está muy molesto, Izbet es SU amiga, él le enseñó a usar sus poderes, estuvieron juntos durante el año que entrenó en el Templo Sagrado y cuando fue humano, y a pesar de todo eso ahora lo deja botado por andar con ese simple humano... y que además algo más pase entre ellos... lo pone furioso.

Piccolo: Voy a entrenar a la cascada, hay mucha gente para mi gusto - aparte de Luck y sus amigos están los pilotos imperiales, quienes luego de ver lo que son capaces de hacer sus captores no ponen ninguna resistencia a su cautiverio.

Varios días después.

Izbet: Hola ¿Y Piccolo? - busca su ki, pero no lo siente - ¿Es sábado o no?

Dende: Bajo hace unos días, debe haberse olvidado qué día es hoy.

Luck: ¿Quieres que te muestre como entrenó para aprender a usar la fuerza?

Izbet: tratando de ocultar su tristeza, piensa que su maestro quiere estar solo, por eso bajo a la tierra - bueno.

En algún punto del planeta.

Piccolo: Sentí que había una... amistad fuerte con Izbet, que era importante para ella... y ahora ni se acuerda de mí... debo olvidarme de tener amigos, tarde o temprano se alejan de mí, solo estoy mejor - aunque no lo dice en voz alta no ha olvidado lo que escuchó en la fiesta cuando era humano, si ella lo ama como dijo porque actúa así...

Más tarde va al Templo a ver cómo van las cosas, baja su ki lo más que puede, apenas pone un pie en el lugar se esconde atrás de unas habitaciones, ve a la mujer ciega y al joven con los ojos vendados, ella usa su ki para lanzar esferas de energía suaves, que él desvía con el sable de luz. Los demás se entretienen mirando.

Han: Ella es muy hábil.

Gohan: Aprendió del mejor, como yo.

Han: De ese tip... - al ver la mirada del medio sayayin - ¿Se llama Piccolo, verdad?

Gohan: Sí, SEÑOR Piccolo.

Izbet: ¿Y si luchamos un poco? Prometo no volar ni usar toda mi fuerza.

Luck: Entonces aceptó - pero en un descuido, ella lo golpea accidentalmente en la entrepierna - uffff... Qué dolor... - cae de rodilla.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasó?

Han: corre a ayudar a su amigo - lo golpeaste en... una parte complicada para un hombre.

Izbet: sonrojada - lo siento, no quise hacerlo... estoy acostumbrada a luchar con personas muy altas, no calcule bien la distancia - dice nerviosa.

Luck: ...tranquila... sé que no fue tu intensión... ufff...

Izbet: ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte? - avergonzada.

Han: Vayan a algún lugar, pásenla bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Izbet: ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Luck: Espera que se me quite el dolor... y vamos.

Piccolo no puede creerlo, no solo lo dejo de lado (es sábado y no lo busco para su práctica semanal), sino que ahora entrena con ese tipo y van para todos lados juntos, claro piensa furioso, conmigo no puede hacerlo, siempre los humanos se asustan al verme.

El aprendiz de Jedi y la mitad ángel van a un parque, la pasan bien mientras caminan y conversan, van relajados hasta que pasa un tipo que le quita el bolso que lleva la mujer en la cintura con su dinero, y otras cosas, ella va a detenerlo.

Luck: QUÉDATE AQUÍ.

Izbet: Espera...

El muchacho lo sigue, logra detenerlo y recuperar las cosas robadas, llega la policía y se lleva al ladrón.

Izbet: Gracias, pero... - algo molesta.

Luck: Sé que no era necesario, podrías haberlo detenido, pero me sirvió para hacer ejercicio - sonriendo.

Izbet: Mmm... ¿Qué le parece a mi caballero andante si vamos a comer pizza? - sonríe.

Luck: Bueno, pero ¿Qué es pizza?

Ninguno siente a la sombra que ha sido testigo de todo, y que los sigue desde que salieron del Templo.

Al otro día en la Corporación Cápsula se reúnen la mitad demonio con Luck, quien llegó con Han a ver a Bulma.

Izbet: Hola ¿Qué hacen?

Bulma: Hola, papá y Han juegan pool.

Izbet: ¿Y quién va ganando?

Han: Por supuesto que yo, obvio. Luck ¿Seguro que no quietes jugar?

Luck: No, gracias, prefiero conversar con Izbet, no entiendo cómo jugarlo, además no tengo que apostar.

Han: Solo es para darle algo de emoción al juego ¿O no, Dr. Brief? - dice mientras acaricia su bolsillo donde guarda las esmeraldas y diamantes que ganó.

Dr. Brief: Así es amigo.

Todos siguen conversando animadamente, hasta que se siente una presencia pesada, Vegeta viene de la cámara de gravedad, mira molesto a todos, está un minuto así, luego se va al segundo piso. Por un momento todos siguen callados, se miran, luego vuelven a lo que estaban.

Trunks: Iz, ven a jugar con nosotros.

Izbet: Hoy no niños, estoy conversando con alguien.

Luck: Hola los recuerdo del Templo ¿Ustedes son amigos, verdad?

Goten: Sí, mi hermano mayor es Gohan.

Trunks: Yo no tengo hermanos - triste.

Luck: Yo tampoco, pero tengo muy buenos amigos, igual que tú - mirando a Goten.

Trunks: Tienes razón - contento.

Mientras en el Templo Sagrado ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, Mr. Popó prepara la comida para todos, Chewie anda aburrido por el lugar hasta que su olfato lo guía a la cocina.

Chewacca: Grrr...

Mr. Popó lo mira sin inmutarse, va a buscar un condimento, el tarro está muy alto, el wookiee se acerca para ayudarlo, pero el otro se le adelanta, salta sin esfuerzo, toma la especie y sigue cocinando. Chewie se queda dónde está hasta que el cocinero lo mira, le apunta una lata, el gigante la toma y se la pasa.

Al atardecer, Luck y Han se preparan para volver al Templo.

Han: ¿Nos vemos mañana dama?

Bulma: Sí, quiero ver que rastros dejó en su nave el atravesar por el agujero negro.

Vegeta: va pasando - llevarás a Trunks contigo.

Bulma: No seas celoso.

Vegeta: ¿Celoso yo...? - mira para otro lado - pasas poco tiempo con el mocoso desde que ayudas a... estas personas.

Bulma: Está bien, como diga Mi Príncipe - sonríe.

Han: Los paso a buscar entonces.

Bulma: ...Trunks puede ir volando, Iz ¿Me puedes llevar tú? Así aprovechas de ir a ver a tu... "amigo" - sonrisa maliciosa.

Izbet: molesta - no bromees, es mi amigo nada más ¿Verdad Luck?

Luck: sonrojado - exacto... solo amigos.

Bulma: Sí, seguro. Han, nos vemos mañana - luego que todos se van, y queda el lugar tranquilo, una figura se retira del jardín, lo más sigilosa que puede.

Al otro día en la mañana temprano llegan las mujeres y el niño al Templo.

Trunks: Hola ¿Y Chewie? - le gusta tomarse de los brazos del wookie y que de vueltas.

Han: Como siempre está con Mr. Popó, le ayuda a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Trunks: Voy con ellos - corre a la cocina.

Izbet: Hoy quiero llevarte a un lugar muy lindo en esta época del año, y muy especial para mí.

Bajan en el avión, luego van en auto a su cabaña, pero en el camino se encuentran en el momento justo que se produce un choque entre un auto y una camioneta, los del vehículo mayor salen sin problema, pero la mujer del auto queda atrapada.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasa?

Luck: Hubo un choque, me parece que hay una persona que no puede salir...

Izbet: Llevame por favor... ¡Luck! - él va al lugar del accidente solo.

Llega al vehículo cuando ya éste está en llamas, nadie más se acerca por miedo a la explosión que puede producirse. La mujer ciega trata de ir a ayudar también, pero por el terreno su bastón no le permite ir rápido. El joven logra soltar el cinturón que está trabado y saca a la persona que está inconsciente, cuando se aleja unos pocos pasos la explosión se produce.

Izbet: al escuchar el fuerte ruido - ¡LLLUUUCCCKKKK!

Pero el aprendiz de Jedi usa la fuerza para formar un escudo y desvía el fuego, llega la ambulancia, la mujer solo tiene heridas menores, le agradece mucho el haberla salvado. Los periodistas que llegaron a la emergencia lo rodean.

Periodista 1: ¿Por qué arriesgó su vida de esa manera?

Luck: No quería que la señora muriera, eso fue todo - contesta nervioso por todos los micrófonos y grabadoras que lo acosan.

Izbet: Con su permiso... - apartando a las personas - ¿Estás bien?

Periodista 2: Srta. Izbet ¿Es su amigo?

Izbet: Sí.

Periodista 2: ¿También es alumno de Mr. Satán?

Izbet: No, es un amigo mío de lejos.

Periodista 1: ¿Podemos preguntar...?

Izbet: Disculpen, pero estamos atrasados para una reunión, si nos disculpan - muy bajo a su amigo - vamos o no nos dejarán en paz.

Debido a eso llegan un poco más tarde de lo proyectado a la cabaña, al lado del lago.

Luck: En realidad es precioso este lugar - admira el paisaje.

Izbet: Aquí nací y viví hasta los 6 años - se pone triste.

Luck: ¿Y qué pasó para que te fueras? Es muy tranquilo.

Izbet: Mi padre murió... y... un hombre mayor, muy bueno, me crió, pero fue en la ciudad donde vivo ahora. Vengo poco.

Luck: Te entiendo, a mí me criaron mis tíos, no conocí a mis padres, hecho tanto de menos a la Tía Beru y al Tío Owen.

Izbet: No te pongas triste, vamos caminando al pueblo, no queda lejos, si fuera invierno iríamos en el trineo, es muy divertido.

Comen en un pequeño restaurant del lugar, la gente la saluda y conversan con ella, por eso llegan muy tarde de vuelta a la cabaña.

Izbet: Ya anocheció, igual es el auto quien conduce, pero las carreteras se ponen peligrosas a estas horas.

Luck: Ni que lo digas - recordando el incidente de temprano.

Izbet: Te molesta que nos quedemos a dormir.

Luck: Para nada.

Izbet: Hay dos dormitorios, puedes elegir el que quieras, yo me acomodo en el otro.

Toda la noche una figura en el bosque está en vigilia, para justifica su actuar se dice a sí mismo que es el protector de la mujer, y como no conocen suficiente a esas personas, no pueden estar seguros de como actuarán.

Al otro día luego del desayuno, salen a caminar por los alrededores, antes de volver con los demás, se ponen trajes de baño y van a bañarse en el lago, luego de un rato de estar en la parte baja del agua.

Izbet: Espera... no... - él la toma en brazos y la tira en la parte honda y se tira después - AYÚDAME, NO PUEDO TOCAR EL PISO... - está desesperada, casi histérica, quien los espía hace ademán de ir a ayudarla, pero el joven la toma del brazo y la saca rápidamente a la orilla.

Luck: Disculpa, pensé que sabías nadar, como te vi moverte bien en el agua...

Izbet: Sé, pero... tuve una mala experiencia en el mar, me aterra no poder tocar el piso con mis pies - todavía nerviosa - mejor vamos a cambiarnos para volver con los demás.

En el Templo Sagrado.

Han: Hola ¿Qué pasó que recién vienen llegando? - con sonrisa maliciosa.

Izbet: Llegamos tarde a mi cabaña, allí pasamos la noche. En dormitorios distintos - puntualiza por el tono que le escucho - Luck salvó a una mujer de morir, es muy valiente - dice para cambiar de tema.

Han: Ese es mi amigo.

La mujer ciega siente los ki de todos, solo están los extranjeros con Dende y Mr. Popó.

Izbet: ¿No ha venido Piccolo?

Dende: Para nada - ella se pone muy triste.

Luck: ¿Lo echas de menos?

Izbet: Sí - silencio - debe estar mejor sin tanto ajetreo, le gusta la tranquilidad.

Luck: Lo conoces muy bien.

Izbet: Tanto como él a mí - al joven no le gusta escuchar eso.

En el interior del Templo se escucha el gruñido de Chewacca, cuando no está con Han ayudándole en la mantención del Halcón Milenario, pasa todo su tiempo libre con Mr. Popó, es una extraña pareja, el Wokiee solo gruñe, y el otro no dice nada, pero se comprenden perfectamente para preparar la comida y hacer las tareas del lugar.

Izbet: ¿Has sentido a Piccolo?

Dende: A veces, en la cascada.

Izbet: No quiero ir a verlo, se puede molestar, si no viene es porque quiere estar solo - suspira triste - Luck ¿Vamos a un cine? Dejaré que elijas la película.

Luck: ¿No te aburrirás?

Izbet: Me las imagino. Y de allí pasemos al Mall, quiero comprarte algunas cosas...

Luego del cine, pasan a la tienda de ropa de la amiga de Izbet, donde le compra ropa y zapatillas.

Luck: No tenías que molestarte.

Izbet: Quiero que te lleves un recuerdo mío, y si puedes lleva algunas cosas para Han, para Chewie no creo que tengan - sonríe.

Luck: Sí, recuerdos... han pasado los días muy rápido.

Izbet: ¿Por qué tan triste...? - sonrisa comprensiva - entiendo, echarás de menos la tranquilidad que hay, pero sé que lograrán derrotar al Imperio, todo irá bien para ustedes.

Luck: Sí, es por eso.

Al otro día van a un parque de diversiones.

Izbet: ¿Subamos a la montaña rusa? - al terminar - ¿Qué te pareció?

Luck: Increíble la sensación en el estómago - mirando alrededor - ¿Te parece que subamos a esa rueda gigante?

Izbet: Sí, me encanta cómo se siente.

Pero cuando están en la mitad de las vueltas, donde va una joven con su hermanito se suelta, están en peligro de caer de la parte más alta.

Izbet: ¿Por qué pararon el juego?

Luck: Un accidente - preocupado.

Izbet: ¿Adónde vas? - le dice al sentir que se aleja.

El joven empieza a subir entre los hierros, cuando llega arriba pone al pequeño afirmado en su pecho y cierra la chaqueta para que quede seguro, la jovencita lo toma del cuello, desde su espalda, cuando va a mitad del camino, la cabina se termina de soltar y cae sobre ellos, él toma un mango negro que tiene colgando del cinto, despliega su espada láser y lo corta por la mitad, que caen hacía ambos lados sin hacerles daño a nadie, cuando llegan al piso.

Jovencita: Muchas gracias - lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, toma en brazos a su hermanito - no sé cómo agradecerle que nos haya salvado.

Luck: sonrojado - no es nada - por mientras bajan con cuidado a los demás.

Izbet: Oye superman, prepárate para los periodistas...

Luck: Vámonos, no quiero pasar por lo mismo del accidente en auto.

Huyen rápido, de nuevo quien los espía sigue atrás de ellos, oculto.

Vegeta, varias veces ha ido con excusas tontas al Templo, como que quedaron con Goku, o que sintió el ki de algún enemigo, se queda en un sector mirando gravemente a todos, cuando siente que se ha hecho notar lo suficiente se va.

Han pasado las dos semanas. Por fin todo está listo para que vuelvan.

Bulma: por teléfono - Hola.

Izbet: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Bulma: Bien, quería avisarte que ya está todo listo para que nuestros amigos vuelvan a su universo.

Izbet: Que bien por ellos, deben extrañar a su gente.

Bulma: ¿No te pone triste la noticia? - curiosa.

Izbet: ¿Por qué? Me alegro que pueden volver a su casa.

Bulma: Bueno, nos vemos en un rato más. Luck me pidió que te avisará que te pasará a buscar - piensa, creí que, aunque fuera un poco le gustaba el jovencito... no ha olvidado a Piccolo, al menos se hizo la lucha.

Izbet: Okis, nos vemos.

En el Templo Sagrado.

Han: ¿Vas a ir a despedirte de tu... amiga?

Luck: Iré a verla a su casa y nos vendremos juntos.

Han: ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - sonríe.

Luck: Nada importante, ya venimos - nervioso.

Han: Suerte chico.

En casa de la mujer ciega, ésta lo espera en el patio.

Izbet: Hola, Bulma me aviso que hoy se van.

Luck: Sí, por eso quería pedirte que vinier...

Izbet: Que pena que no pudimos practicar con Piccolo, supongo que siempre será así, no le gusta cuando hay mucha gente... espero que no se haya enojado conmigo por no haber entrenado este tiempo con él - dice preocupada.

Luck: Lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

Izbet: Sí, es la persona más importante para mí en todo el Universo... daría mi vida por salvarlo si fuese necesario - dice con firmeza.

Luck: Ya veo... - triste.

Izbet: Como era poco el tiempo que estarías en la Tierra quise ayudar a que olvidarás por estos días esa terrible guerra... lo que me contaste que has pasado es horrible... tus tíos, tus amigos... - le toma una mano - imagino tu dolor... espero haber logrado distraerte, aunque fuera un poco... eres un jovencito simpático, con una gran fuerza interior, me alegra mucho haberte conocido.

Luck: las esperanzas que se había hecho se hacen añicos, para que hacer la pregunta si ya sabe que le responderá - yo igual, gracias por todo.

Izbet: Vamos, quiero despedirme de Han y Chewie - se van. En un sector del patio unos oídos super sensibles escucharon la conversación con mucha atención.

En el Templo Sagrado.

Han: Gracias por todo, Bulma.

Bulma: Gracias a ti por dejarme éstas para mis investigaciones - apunta a las naves imperiales.

Han: Ellos no la necesitarán donde los llevaremos.

Chewie se acerca a su amigo de piel morena, como siempre gruñe, el otro lo mira, se dan la mano, Mr. Popó le pasa una canasta con comida, el wookie lo abraza levantándolo del piso, cuando lo baja va muy triste a preparar la nave para el despegue.

El aventurero hace una reverencia hacia la científica, y le besa la mano. El único triste es el joven piloto.

Desde el fondo de la plataforma aparece el namekuseijin, que baja al lado de la mitad ángel.

Izbet: al sentirlo se alegra - hola Piccolo, que bueno que viniste a despedirlos - hacia el aprendiz de jedi - fue un gusto conocerte Luck, espero que logren ganar su lucha.

Luck: Gracias por tu amabilidad conmigo Izbet - dirigiéndose al guerrero - espero no se moleste con ella por no haber entrenado con usted este tiempo, pero...

Piccolo: Sé porque lo hizo, por eso me aleje para darle este tiempo libre... es mi protegida - pone una mano en el hombro de la mujer - y mi mejor amiga.

Mientras en el Halcón Milenario los rebeldes van ilusionados con volver a su mundo, un joven va triste, ya en su universo se dio cuenta que todo fue por la cercanía que tuvo con ella, que en realidad no estaba enamorado, igual siempre guardo un gran cariño por el recuerdo de la mujer ciega.

En el Templo apenas la nave se pierde de vista, la mayoría de los visitantes se va.

Piccolo: Tienes que recuperar el entrenamiento que dejaste de lado este tiempo - muy serio, con los brazos cruzados.

Izbet: Si quieres aprovechemos ahora.

Piccolo: En guardia - empiezan a luchar, por dentro está muy contento, luego de lo que escuchó en la casa de ella.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Izbet: Espero de corazón que le haya ido bien en su guerra.

Piccolo: yo también - piensa no se dio cuenta lo que él fue a decirle / sonríe para sí / fue mejor así.

FIN


End file.
